Chance Meeting
by Trinity36706
Summary: What if Thomas Anderson met Trinity in the Matrix before, What if for a brief moment they connected before they were supposed to. How would both react? First chapter Thomas' POV.
1. Thomas A Anderson

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Hello, this is going to be a short 2 part story which I wrote not long ago but didn't post. 

What if neo and Trinity meet before the first film, whoever brief it was would it effect them?

Set about 3 years before The Matrix.

**********************************************************************

It's just one of those days, you know, the heat swelling, seemingly only around me as I try and loosen my shirt. Everyone else is oblivious, not just to the heat but everything. The deafening racket made by the people, the mindless chit chatter, _Oh really, I can't believe that. I know he's just so-sodid you see that dog on the newsoh I got 2 new outfits, The_ sever pointlessness of it all and the piercing feeling that I can never shake. Does anyone understand me, this, anything

The hoards of pedestrians swarm around me in the food rush hour. I have talked to Mr Rheineheart about my lunch break, asking for it to be moved from the painfully obvious 12:30 to a quieter time like 2:00 or even 1:30 but apparently I'm not in his good books.

__

You know, Mr Anderson, your lunch break is at twelve thirty and there's nothing I can do about it. Other workers have their lunches then. What makes you so special? 

I guess it's because of my _occasional_ lateness but that's a lost cause. The only thing that would prevent it is not using my computer so much. There is no hope there though, that computer IS my life.

I suppose it's kind of sad, a thirty-year-old man has no life outside of a monitor, processor, keyboard and don't forget a mouse. Something I only think about when I'm alone is, should I be more than this, more than sleeping, working, hacking. Although the idea of being a social _butterfly _doesn't really appeal, a part of my mind tells me I could have gone places, done great things. Still the thing that constantly keeps me connected to the Internet will always be there. The feeling that something isn't right my need for the truth. What is the truth? _What is the Matrix?_

"Huh" A voice awakens me to my surroundings.

"Can I take your order Sir?"

"YeahI'll have a coffee, 1 sugar, 1 cream and uha sausage roll, to go." I don't know why it takes me so long to decide. I have the same thing every day, same place, same time. I think it's my hope that one day it will be different. So now as I hand over my money I'll uncomfortably try and exit through the massive cue and sit on the same bench across the park. But today is finally different. When I emerge from the shop something draws me in the opposite direction, away from the park. I don't know why but my feet are taking me to a quieter part of town.

Out of no where a woman runs and bumps into me.

"JESUS!" I breathe as my coffee spills down my leg and burns. But I don't let go of the mysterious woman now in my arms.

She looks up at me, sunglasses half way down her nose revealing her ice blue eyes. Eyes full of knowledge and an equal amount of fear. She quickly pushes them, hiding behind her glasses. Blocking the window to her soul.

Her sunglasses are explainable but the fact that her whole body is covered in skin tight latex and that the deep gash on her cheek is dribbling crimson blood are not. There is something about her, unexplainable. I can't quite put my finger on it. Her whole presence oozes a magical quality of _freeness._ There is something about her that I want, need to understand.

My grip on her arms is tight; she doesn't pull away, my heartbeats faster. So many possibilities, am I having the same effect on her as she is on me?

Her lips open slightly as if she might speak but she doesn't.

My hand compelled to touch her, moves closer to her pale face brushing away a stray strand of raven hair.

Words seem to be lost to us, even though my mind is working overtime.

Thinking about her, the amazing attraction to her and the slightly unsettling feeling that she knows too much. About me, my life, my thoughts, my fears and strangely my purpose.

"I." I need to ask her so many things, about her, me, the truth.

__

What is the Matrix? 

The question echoes in my mind, does she know?

It's too late, a shot rings out of the alley as she flees in the same manner she arrived. I hide in the doorway watching her leave. Silhouetted in the sunlight, so beautiful, so unattainable. Sprinting like a Black Panther, into the crowd. Now she is out of view I hear talking and remember the gunshot. Three people appear looking bewildered and confused.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno"

"I feel kind of weird."

I don't understand the people from the alley or the amount of fear in the woman's eyes. But I do know, now more than ever I need knowledge. The truth. The answer. 

What is the Matrix?

*********************************************************************** 

A/N: Please review. Next chapter Trinity's experience.

Hope you liked!! 


	2. Trinity

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Bit preoccupied and I'm a 110% true procrastinator.

Sorry!

***********************************************************************

**__**

Trinity 

I can hear his laughter, that slimy noise filling my ears to that same intoxicating rhythm as the glass shattering around me.

Asshole.

Really I can only blame myself but that won't stop me making him pay. He just enjoys everyone else's pain, fear and failure too much.

This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone to see the Coppertop alone. Zeek is in the med. lab with Morpheus. Nitro is too new, only unplugged for a month. So that left Cypher and me.

__

Come on Trin.

Thinking about it, maybe his use of _Trin_ made me want to go alone. The way he thinks we are good friends, in his sick mind probably more. Although the truth of it is, the only reason I spare him, if I can help it, one breath a day is because we're on the same ship.

__

You're a big girl, you can handle watching some hacker by yourself. You don't need me to protect you.

He used my biggest weakness, pride, against me. Obviously, considering my current situation I couldn't handle it myself. He was right, though, I didn't need **his** help.

When I arrived it was going smoothly until Agents came. It's never happened before; they must have traced me. Somehow, I don't know. But now I find myself smashing through a window **trying** to escape. Morpheus' words are repeating in my head.

__

Everyone who has fought an Agent has died.

So I ran, I ran down the stairs, jumped out a window and now I'm in an alley, still running.

My fear fuelled me; I was scared when they arrived, scared for my life. Still am.

I haven't had enough time.

I'm not done being me. Trinity. 

There is so much more for me to do, this would be the only time I think about my destiny. During life threatening danger, I guess it's when I remember everything I take for granted. I remember what the Oracle told me about my purpose.

__

You're going to fall in love, it's going to be the greatest thing, you're going to need it and so is the One.

I remember my reaction. I don't need love, nobody does. 

Then I remember myself. My old self. I didn't have enough time being me, Kelly. I needed love then, maybe if I had it I wouldn't be here. The many nights I spent alone led me to search for the truth.

__

What is the Matrix?

It's stupid that my emotions only truly appear when there might not be long enough left to express them.

__

There's never enough time.

Someone once said that to me, I don't want it to be true so I keep on running.

Noises float on the breeze towards me the soft commotion of the lunchtime rush hour on the main streets.

Bingo.

If I can get there in amongst the crowds the Agents will forget me, I'm not important enough to risk the possible exposure of the system to half the city.

I turn left and after a few blind moments I'm being held in the arms of some strange man with coffee running down his leg.

"Jesus."

I stare at him, consumed in his deep penatrating innocence, before pushing me sunglasses to the bridge of my nose. Cutting myself of, slightly unwillingly. 

His grip on my arm steadies me as my breathing normalises. His eyes search my face, studying me, questioning me, wanting me. I don't need his answers or knowledge but I want him, something at the pit of my stomach burns and rises all the way through my body. 

I can't stop this feeling and I don't want to. No words are spoken but a feeling is flowing through us. It's exciting, the danger leaves my mind and all my rational thoughts are gone. I just want to be here with this man. On the surface he is nothing special apart from the fact he is probably the most attractive man I have laid eyes on but he's still plugged in that much was apparent at face value. But his eyes, his eyes tell all about him, I can see he wants to be free, he is questioning his life. 

I want to help him. 

A shot is fired close.

I can't help him. Not now but I promise him, silently, and myself I will. 

I pull myself from his small embrace and run.

Goodbye.

We will meet soon.

***********************************************************************

A/N: Please review! This is the last chapter but the next chapter to my other story Instincts will be up soon. Please read!


End file.
